


A Mess Of Curls

by delusional_imagination



Series: FrostIron Headcannons [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Hair, M/M, brushing of hair, cute stuffs, headcannons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusional_imagination/pseuds/delusional_imagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FrostIron Headcannon #315: Loki actually loves when someone brushes his hair, and only Tony knows this.  Sometimes after sex and/or a shower, Loki sits and lets Tony brush his hair.  Tony loves this because it lets him know how much Loki trusts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mess Of Curls

Loki walked briskly into the main room of Stark Tower after a shower, tossing a slim hair brush to his lover, laughing as Tony jumped from the brush landing in his lap.  His raven black hair hung wet on his shoulders from the shower he had taken a few minutes before.  Tony picked up the brush without hesitation, gesturing for Loki to sit next to him on the plush couch.  Loki smirked and nearly jumped onto the couch, facing away from Tony so his hair could be brushed.

Since Loki's attempt to pretty much destroy Earth, he had quit his more or less job as a villian.  New York had been repaired, and no one had attempted to do anything as devious as what Loki attempted.

"I'm starting to think you're taking showers faster just to have me brush your hair."  Tony said and Loki could hear the smirk in his voice.

"So what if I take showers faster?  You know how much I love my hair being brushed, Stark."  Loki spoke, not turning to acknowledge Tony, who had started to run the brush slowly through Loki's matted hair, "And even if I did take it faster just to have you do this, there would be nothing wrong with that at all!"

Tony laughed a little and leaned forward, kissing Loki's temple softly, whispering, "No, there is nothing wrong with that at all."

"Good, now if you do not mind, darling, could you keep brushing?"  Loki requested, picking at a loose thread in the sofa.  Tony brushed Loki's hair slowly, sometimes having to tug at the matted curls other times barley having to apply any pressure.

After a few minutes, Loki's hair was smooth and Tony spoke, "I love it when you let me brush your hair."

"It is such a simple task, and it is my hair that is being brushed, why do you like it so much?"  Loki asked, turing towards Tony and tucking his legs underneath him.

"Well, I know how much you love your hair, and you can't argue with me because I've seen how cranky you get when the hairdresser cuts your hair wrong."  Loki rolled him eyes and leaned his head against Tony's shoulder, "No, I'm serious!  When you ask me to brush your hair, it's like you're trusting me with something that is very close to you."

"Well of course it is close to me, darling.  My hair is attatched to my head!"  Loki said and Tony sighed, "I was kidding, I understand what you mean."

They sat in silence for who knows how long, Tony slowly running his fingers through Loki's dakr hair.  Loki's slim fingers traced the cold metal of the arc reactor trough Tony's loose shirt, the blue was a color Loki could stare at forever, it had become his favorite color.  It wasn't the harsh, dark blue of his Jotun form, or the blue of the sky.  This blue was more like the color of the Tesseract, illuminous and soft, but not soft enough to not be remebered.

"I am sorry if I seemed insensitive, Tony, I did not mean to."  Loki murmmered, "I love you."

Tony smiled and pulled Loki closer to himself, "I love you too."


End file.
